149788-level-to-zone
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I have to agree. What was the point of all that leveling to become more powerful if a level 5 mob can kick my butt later? I don't mind choosing to level down, but for it to automatically happen makes me angry. Sometimes it's just nice to farm, explore, etc without the need to fight every few steps. | |} ---- ---- ---- So you'd prefer for all content behind you to become redundant just so you can pretend you're Goku with a power level over 9000 killing all the low level mobs with the flick of a finger? Seems a little silly to me, especially since there are a ton of people that aren't even making it to endgame because of the lame 1-50 experience (Don't like Whitevale? Tough shit, you're doing it because there's no alternative) when the devs could be spending their precious time creating content that everyone could play. I guess as a compromise, they could keep all the original zones as 'classic' and the new zones (like dreadmoor, murkmire, halon etc..) as 'modern' zones, where PC's are downlevelled; everyone wins that way. (ESO is doing that with all their new content, they've probably realised that making most content exclusive to 50's is archaic and a waste of resources) Another thing is, even on GW2 where downlevelling is perhaps more extreme than any other game that has it, once you get all your shiny gear, you are most definitely considerably more powerful than a typical level x player. I reckon even if they did implement it on this, you'd still be at least twice as powerful as the a non-downlevelled character what with all the blooz and purpz you get at 50. | |} ---- ---- I realize that. I was agreeing with other folk in the thread who have stated they prefer voluntary down-leveling. :P | |} ---- But that is not what the OP is suggesting, he wants to make it forced on all. I like the way it is, I like to die in fight against a boss and then comeback with 5 levels under my belt and wipe the floor with him. It is the way I like it. I usually play tank class and I like to roflostomp mobs after they have kicked my behind. On the other hand there are several areas in the game where the amount of mobs per square foot is way high and you really need to have the advantage of several levels under your belt to manage to defeat them. | |} ---- Are not you one of those who advertise that content really starts when you hit level 50? So why you worry about anything in the game pre level 50 status? | |} ---- In short : Yes; I like that And whether you find that silly is irrelevant. The concept is as ridiculous as the concept that you want to downlevel in every zone you have been to: Edited February 22, 2016 by Olivar | |} ---- ---- Well, yeah, I think that's an essential thing. If you're going to provide down-leveling, it should come with content that actually makes it serve a purpose in doing so. I always wanted an MMO to do something like when you hit the level cap, a whole new set of quests becomes available in the leveling zones to give you a reason to play through them again. I'd love to have a reason to play in Farside again aside from the occasional Mechathorn kill. Edited February 22, 2016 by Cantatus | |} ---- ---- Not really, we're supposed to be providing feedback in an effort to help make this a better and more successful game. I stated some reasons for why level to zone is a practical use of resources, how it would increase the amount of content for endgame players, how it could improve the levelling experience for new players and also pointed out that it's becoming normal implementation in some form or another for modern mmos. (to expand on that, SWTOR/GW2 - the whole zones | FF14 - public events | Rift - Instant adventure | ESO - Cyrodil + all new zones added + talk of making the old zones level to zone) Furthermore the aforementioned games are all more successful than WS so that's another valid point in support of it. Meanwhile you basically have no argument. | |} ---- ---- It's pretty much only used for doing daily quests in low level zones. Not sure if what you want are even more daily quests to do. | |} ---- Dailies are optional. Personally, I'd rather have more options of where to do dailies and reaccuring events. Each zone has a different feel and I'd like legitimate reasons to spend time there while still accomplishing something. Edited February 23, 2016 by Bytek | |} ---- Dailies that reward some pretty awesome cosmetic gear, and are the same quests lowbies are doing. Since Carbine insists on continually adding dailies, I would at least prefer to use the zones we already have then have gorgeous new zones that are naught but daily fodder (one reason I'm pretty excited about Arcterra... yea new dailies, but the cascading events have some serious promise) | |} ---- ---- I have an argument: I play the game because it's fun. Take away that fun, take away players. I play the game how I want, not forced by anyone. Incentives for visiting lower level zones : yes Forcing me to do stuff like killing everything again and again because I want to visit some place I already did : No Forcing people to downlevel will not improve the leveling experience for others. That's a wild assumption you're making based on your own oppinion regarding this downleveling. Whether I get downleveled or not does not change anything about the fact that I first of all need/want to be in that zone to even be considered useful for a low level player to get help. Secondly if I want to help a player with leveling, then I do not need an additional system that downscales everything for me when we have the mentor system. So downscaling is already there when you party up with people. Don't force it on people playing alone and just running through the zone, because that will end up in those people simply not visiting the zone anymore. I know for that I will definitely not be visiting low level zones anymore if I get scaled down by force. Funny you mention FF14. YOu're only downscaled if you actively chose to engage in the Fate event. ANd you're definitely not even upscaled for high level ones. That's how it should be. Even it there and scaling happens if you chose to participate in it. And those games are more successful not because their leveling scale, but because they didn't *cupcake* up their implementations | |} ---- What do you mean? Aside from zone completion, which is a one-time deal (and not everyone's doing it anw), is there any other incentive reason as to why people need to revisit starting zones? Do people spend their time after reaching lv50 just to revisit starting areas, kill low level mobs, and show newbies who's boss? Also, when you downlevel, your gears are still relevant. So you should still be able to wipe the mobs easily if you have good gears, no? | |} ---- That's exactly how it works in GW2, and because of the events there it made sense to go back to low level zones and still explore more things because you probably didn't see all events when you leveled there. And as you say, with max level gear low level zones were easier anyway. But as others pointed out, we have the mentor system here, which is exaclty the non-forced version of downleveling. Maybe they could add a flag into the options menu to turn on "mentoring while being alone" and we're set. Although since we don't have dynamic event chains here, there is not much incentive to go back to low level zones other than helping friends... Edited February 24, 2016 by Strayhand | |} ---- That would be the ideal implementation. Orsinium actually does the opposite and scales you up to endgame so anyone can play the content. Problem is either implementation would require some advanced engineering; given that we've waited almost two years for the most basic functionality (multi-q) and it still isn't in the next patch, I doubt CS would be able to implement a new scaling method like that in an acceptable timeframe. (2018 maybe?) Yeah I don't see how getting more low level people into a zone could possibly improve the levelling experience for others. It's not really a wild assumption, you just have to play any mmo that implements some sort of downlevel system and you can see that those zones are more active. One of the main complaints levelled at this game is that the low level zones are always dead, whereas that isn't really an issue in say GW2; furthermore, endgame players in GW2 can literally explore the entire game and make progress whereas endgame players here are stuck in a handful of strain zones. For all the things that GW2 does wrong, the implementation of zones and events is the one thing they did very, very right. FF14 is kind of the middle ground, high and low level characters can play together with the public events, but WildStar doesn't currently have any public events implemented in the lower level zones so that system wouldn't work without additional redesign. The fate system actually works incredibly well in populating the lower level areas, especially in conjuction with atmas. Nah a wolf should be completely harmless unless its colour is changed a little and it has a higher number next to its name. I don't really think the hindering travel thing is even a slight concern since you can sprint, blink and double jump through just about everything in this game. | |} ---- Yeah, I totally get what you mean. I did say earlier that there should be dynamic events if they ever use a force-downlevel system. I think it would make the starting zones more lively seeing people roaming around and doing events together. But that would probably be too much work for Carbine. Come to think of it, there isn't any game that combines both GW2's questing and Wildstar's endgame, right? It sounds super fun IMO lol. | |} ---- Just imagine if someone took all the best features of every mmo, and made it into a AAA MMO? GW2's questing/events/exploration, SWTOR'S storytelling, WoW's open world/QOL/Fluff/Features/polish, FF14's alt friendliness/accessible content, WildStar's engine/combat/housing/raids. Granted it would probably cost 2-300mil to make such a feature rich mmo but it would make that back in no time. I think one of the biggest problems for development studios is that they are so entrenched in development, that they cannot see what is going on outside. In the case of CS, they had some decent ideas for an action mmo that they wanted to make, but it's so obvious that they weren't aware what other mmos were doing and what players were becoming accustomed to. | |} ---- This kinda would fix the main issue of world pvp...ganking Totally agree especially when mat farming. Though PVP flags need to be disabled unless one down levels to the zone. | |} ----